1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication devices, and particularly to an optical communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication devices include optical fibers, light-emitting units, a lens unit, and light-receiving units. The optical fibers include entrance optical fibers and exit optical fibers. The lens unit is configured for coupling the optical fibers to the light-emitting units and the light-receiving units.
The lens unit includes entrance lenses and exit lenses. The entrance lenses and the exit lenses are on a same surface of the lens unit. Thus, the entrance optical fibers and the exit optical fibers are on the same side of the lens unit. The optical communication devices include many optical fibers, the lens unit cannot have enough area for setting the entrance lenses and the exit lenses.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical communication device, which can overcome the limitation described.